


Cent ans et 140 caractères

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Twitter, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: Un petit truc que j'avais commencé l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire de Bucky et jamais terminé parce que ça m'énervait d'avoir dépassé la date.Cette année ça m'a énervé aussi mais je me suis accrochée quand même ! Je suis jamais à l'heure pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire toute façon...Ça ne rime pas à grand chose, juste une idée qui a fait "pop" et que j'imaginais rapide à écrire. Ha Ha.Au moins on est encore en mars, hein..? Bon centenaire Bucky !! \o/





	

**Grant** _@SadBlondPitbull  
_ Bon anniversaire

Steve reposa son téléphone sur la table, regarda l'écran s'assombrir puis s'éteindre. Il soupira doucement et remua son reste de café dans l'immense gobelet en carton frappé du logo vert à la sirène. Regarda sans les voir les gens autour de lui, les couples, les groupes bruyants ou studieux, les personnes isolés, comme lui, les yeux rivés sur leur téléphone, leur livre, leur ordinateur. Les regards perdus dans le vide qui croisaient parfois brièvement le sien. Il laissa le brouhaha ambiant l'envelopper et le dissimuler. Les conversations, les rires, le ronronnement des machines, les appels des serveurs. Jusqu'à présent il avait entendu deux _Steve Rogers_ et trois _Captain America_. Il était fier de n'avoir tressailli qu'au premier.

Les endroits fréquentés et populaires lui conféraient un anonymat reposant, couplé à la présence étrangement rassurante de dizaines d'inconnus.

Sam le lui avait dit un jour, en passant, l'air de rien et surtout pas de donner un conseil. Qu'il aimait entendre le bruit des autres quand ses pensées l'enfermaient un peu trop dans son propre crâne. Steve avait fait semblant de croire qu'il ne parlait que de son expérience personnelle tout en regardant les vétérans sortir de la salle. Sourire à Sam, lui lancer des regards qui allaient de l'inintérêt total à la plus pure admiration, en passant par une curiosité plus ou moins polie et, parfois, une franche animosité.

_Participe à une séance au moins, mec. Tu leur feras tellement plaisir !_

Il avait secoué la tête sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas sa place. C'était ce que lui disaient tous ces regards différents. Pas son monde, pas sa guerre. Pas ses démons.

Les tables bondées du Starbucks en plein rush lui apportaient ce que les meetings du VA ne parvenaient pas à faire. L'impression de faire partie d'un tout. Un new-yorkais comme un autre, occupé par le dernier match de base-ball, la politique ou le dernier buzz en date. Il avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé. À part les centaines de types de café différents.

Il reprit une gorgée de la mixture sucrée qu'il n'avouerait jamais apprécier, même sous la pire des tortures.

Le téléphone se rallumait par intermittence, affichant quelques notifications de réponse sur son écran de veille. _Qui_ _ça ?? Raté c'est demain ! Tu nous caches des choses papy ? Tu te fais du mal gros toutou..._

Il le laissait s'assombrir puis s'éteindre sans faire le moindre mouvement vers lui.

Le compte Twitter était une idée de Natasha. Le nom d’utilisateur aussi. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe utilisaient le réseau social, de façon officiel ou non. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité, ne voyait qu'une suite de messages sans lien entre eux, quand il lui arrivait de regarder par dessus l'une ou l'autre de leurs épaules. Wanda essayait mollement de le convaincre d'au moins essayer lorsque Nat était passée derrière eux.

_Laisse tomber. J'ai déjà mis des mois à lui expliquer comment envoyer des SMS sans commencer par "Chère Natasha" et finir par "Très cordialement, SR."_

Elle traçait les guillemets dans l'air et Wanda éclatait de rire pendant qu'il tentait de ne pas se vexer. Ou en tout cas de ne pas le montrer.

_Tu exagères ! Et j'avais quitté depuis environ quinze jours une époque où les radios longues fréquences étaient déjà une technologie de pointe !_

Une moue moqueuse et un envol de cheveux rouges.

_Ho je disais seulement ça pour que notre petite sorcière ne perde pas son temps ni le tien à tenter de t'apprendre des trucs qui te dépassent, Rogers._

_Je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre et d'utiliser un réseau social, Romanoff ! Je n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt..._

_Hu hu. Tu veux une photo de toi comme user pic ou je cherche un fossile dans les banques d'images en ligne ?_

_Je te déteste._

C'était Clint qui avait gagné le concours lancé plus ou moins officiellement par une Black Widow déterminée à lui faire vivre pleinement chaque étape de la création de son compte. Il avait soumis une photo de Lucky, un adorable mix de Pitbull dont Steve n'avait jamais essayé de déterminer les différentes origines et qui n'avait plus lâché Barton après qu'il lui donné un bout de pizza en le trouvant un soir au pied de l'immeuble qu'il habitait parfois à New-York. Le chien lançait un regard porteur de tous les malheurs du monde en direction de l'appareil, sous une casquette frappée du bouclier de Captain America. Tous les Avengers s'étaient accordés sur le fait que la ressemblance était absolument frappante et Steve les avait ignoré en partant courir, son clone canin sur les talons.

_On a l'équipe qu'on mérite,_ lui avait un jour calmement asséné Bucky, sous les gravats d'une explosion provoquée par Jacques, pendant que le reste des Howlings discutaient de l'intérêt relatif de les déterrer par rapport à celui d'une pinte de bière plus ou moins fraîche dans le bar encore debout un peu plus loin.

_Je t'inscris sur Meetic pendant que j'y suis ? En mentant sur ton âge bien sûr, à 98 ans même la photo de Lucky ne sauvera pas les meubles..._

L'équipe qu'on mérite. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait réellement commis tant d'actes atroces ou s'il devait se mettre à croire à l'existence de vies antérieures.

Les notations clignotaient toujours. Parfois moqueuses, souvent curieuses. Les posts de ce type ne faisaient pas partie de ses habitudes. Il twittait, sans en avoir l'air, ses progrès dans la pop culture moderne, son avis sur ce qu'il regardait, ce qu'il écoutait. Réagissait à l'actualité politique, apportait sa voix à des débats sociaux qui n'auraient plus dû exister depuis des décennies. Il twittait les rues de New-York. Des photos prises depuis son téléphone. Tout et n'importe quoi. Le ciel, bleu, noir, gris, zébré d'éclairs violacés, semé de nuages blancs aux formes éphémères. Le brun et vert, l'or et rouge, le givre blanc de Central Park, les gens dans la rues, leurs vêtements, leurs peaux, leurs cheveux, bleu, rose, blond, noir, les bâtiments, gratte-ciel brillants de Manhattan, maisons colorées de Brooklyn, les boutiques, les marchés, la vie bigarrée de celle qui serait toujours sa ville.

Les couleurs. Vibrantes, toujours étonnantes, presque agressives encore, des années après les avoir découvertes.

Il avait commencé par suivre les comptes camouflés des autres Avengers. Puis d'inconnus qui attiraient son attention par leurs idées, leurs œuvres, leurs histoires.

Avait accumulé un nombre de followers dont Tony se sentait personnellement offensé.

_J'en ai au moins cent fois plus sur mon compte officiel, ok, mais comment tu fais pour que les gens te suivent sans même savoir qui tu es ?!_

Il avait haussé une épaule et continué de regarder son compteur monter régulièrement.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi autant de personnes s'intéressaient à lui sans le drapeau et le bouclier. Mais leur présence était étrangement réconfortante.

Twitter lui donnait la même impression que le Starbucks. Un endroit rempli et bruyant dans lequel il pouvait être lui-même.

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull Merci

Steve fixa le message, son gobelet vide oublié dans sa main, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

La surface opaque et sombre de son téléphone lui renvoyait son regard interloqué.

Le récipient de carton se plia en rencontrant sèchement le plateau décoré du même symbole que lui.

Sa main libre rafla l'appareil d'un mouvement brusque. Son doigt déverrouilla l'écran et il afficha fébrilement l'onglet des notifications de l'application encore ouverte.

Le message était vraiment là.

Un simple mot éclipsant tous les autres.

Sa main tremblait. Son index survolait l'icône de réponse sans jamais parvenir à la toucher. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort contre sa poitrine, son sang frappait beaucoup trop fort entre ses tempes, son souffle était beaucoup trop rapide, trop bruyant, sifflant. Il se força à poser le téléphone face contre la table. À respirer.

Expirer. Un deux trois. Inspirer. Quatre cinq six. Recommencer.

Il ne ferait pas de crise de panique. Pas en public et surtout pas pour une simple réponse qui pouvait n'être qu'un de ses followers né un dix mars quelque part entre la fin du siècle dernier et le début de celui-ci.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Retourna son téléphone. Ralluma l'écran, rouvrit l'application.

Sam lui dirait de ne pas se faire d'illusions. Nat lui rappèlerait que le monde n'était jamais aussi généreux. Et Tony lui ré expliquerait le principe du troll d'internet pour la centième fois.

Son doigt se dirigea fermement vers la petite enveloppe des messages privés. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là en cédant à la peur. Quelque part il avait toujours cru en son destin. Et il avait toujours su qu'un autre être en faisant intimement parti.

Le destin avait eu une façon particulièrement cruelle de lui donner raison.

Il ne reculerait pas par peur du ridicule. Ou de la déception.

**Grant** _@SadBlondPitbull  
_ @RealWhiteWalker Buck ?

Il contempla longtemps son reflet dans le miroir de l'écran éteint.

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull J'ai dû regarder mon dossier. J'avais oublié la date...

Une longue expiration lui échappa. Douloureuse et libératrice. Il reprit lentement son souffle. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Tellement de questions à lui poser. Tellement d'excuses à lui présenter.

_Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Où tu étais ? Tu vas bien ? Pardon de ne pas t'avoir rattrapé. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir suivi. De ne pas t'avoir cherché._

Rien de tout cela ne méritait qu'il l'écrive. Ses doigts survolaient l'écran sans jamais s'y poser.

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull Je t'ai connu plus loquace 'Grant'. Tu m'as acheté un cadeau j'espère ?

Un sourire força le passage au coin de ses lèvres. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface tactile. Prit quelques instants supplémentaires pour sélectionner le doigt d'honneur dans la liste de ses émoticônes avant d'envoyer.

**Grant** _@SadBlondPitbull  
_ @RealWhiteWalker Des mois que tu me stalkes sur Twitter sans te faire connaître et je suis supposé t'offrir un cadeau ?

L'écran n'eut pas le temps de s'éteindre cette fois.

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull Je retire, t'as pas changé. Punk un jour punk toujours. Et c'est pas moi qui aies mis ma date de naissance sur le tapis.

La conversation était à la fois complètement surréaliste et totalement ordinaire. Le Bucky de ses souvenirs et le Steve Rogers aux idéaux beaucoup trop grands pour lui n'auraient pas agi différemment s'ils étaient tous les deux nés au début des années 80, plutôt qu'à la fin des années 10.

**Grant** _@SadBlondPitbull  
_ @RealWhiteWalker Et maintenant que je te l'ai rappelé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ? À part attendre un cadeau qui n'arrivera pas...

_Où es-tu ? Laisse-moi savoir et je t'apporterai tous les cadeaux que tu veux !_

Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il ne voulait pas effaroucher cet homme qui était tellement plus que son meilleur ami. Si tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner était un match de railleries sur Twitter il ne lui en demanderait pas plus.

La réponse mit plus de temps à arriver et le pouls de Steve marquait les secondes à une cadence de plus en plus alarmante. Et humiliante.

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull Je sais pas. J'hésite à offrir un verre à un bel inconnu et voir où ça nous emmène. YOLO

**Bloody Mary** _@RealWhiteWalker  
_ @SadBlondPitbull Mauvais choix d'expression du vingt-et-unième. Très mauvais.

Steve se figea. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur. C'était peut-être stupide, c'était peut-être naïf mais cette personne était Bucky. Et pourtant cette phrase. Cette formulation. Bucky offrait des cafés et des danses à de belles inconnues. Le masculin ne pouvait pas être une faute. Le sens en était forcément voulu. Évident. Mais Bucky était toujours sorti avec des femmes, toujours. Alors pourquoi ?

"Je t'entendais réfléchir depuis le comptoir. Arrête ça tu vas te faire mal."

Il avait perçu le mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision, penché sur son téléphone comme si la proximité de l'écran allait changer le sens des mots qu'il y lisait. Il n'avait pas réagi. N'avait ressenti aucune menace s'en dégager. Un des innombrables clients en train de s'installer à une table, d'en repartir ou de chercher les toilettes.

Un gobelet plein apparut près de celui qu'il venait de finir. Serré dans une main large, recouverte d'un épais gant de cuir noir. Il entendit tourner des rouages invisibles.

"Je suppose que tu aimes toujours faire croire au monde que tu préfères ton café noir et sans sucre ?" Il y avait une désapprobation palpable sous les accents moqueurs d'une voix dont il connaissait par cœur les moindres inflexions. _Sûr. Tu n'as absolument rien à prouver._ La chaise en face de la sienne claqua sur le sol, reculée de la table d'un mouvement rapide et précis. "Mais c'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui paye : tu n'as pas le choix !"

Steve leva les yeux au moment où il s'assit face à lui, le plus naturellement du monde.

_Buck_.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs. Ils tombaient en dégradé autour de son visage, souples et brillants, légèrement ondulés à leurs extrémités. L'ombre de barbe qui couvrait ses joues était tout aussi soigneusement entretenue, sa forme clairement étudiée. Et il parvenait à donner à ses vêtements passe-partout une classe décontractée que Steve n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser. Que ce soit dans ce siècle ou le précédent. _Hipster_ aurait dit Tony. Qui pouvait parler.

Ses yeux l'étudiaient autant qu'il le faisait lui-même. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient clairs. Limpides malgré les ombres qui se nichaient dans leurs profondeurs. Quelques rides d'expressions les entouraient, davantage que dans ses souvenirs. Trois ans plus tôt, une vie auparavant.

Bucky soupira. Lourdement. Ostensiblement.

"Tu ne parles pas beaucoup plus en vrai que sur Twitter, hein ?"

"Et toi tu essayes toujours de meubler le silence quand tu es nerveux."

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre alors que Bucky se figeait brusquement. Est-ce que parler du passé était un faux-pas ? Il n'était pas prêt à le voir disparaître à nouveau. S'apprêtait à s'excuser, revenir sur ses mots. Se traitait mentalement d'idiot incapable de soutenir une conversation avec son ancien meilleur ami sans mettre les deux pieds dans le plat au bout de deux phrases.

Un sourire releva peu à peu le coin des lèvres de Bucky, coupant court à son auto flagellation.

"Moi qui espérais que la vieillesse t'aurait appris le tact..." Il retira le capuchon de plastique qui recouvrait sa boisson. Souffla sur la surface mousseuse avec une attitude qui était tellement lui que Steve dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à extraire le moindre son de sa gorge trop étroite.

"Hé ! Je te rappelle qui est le centenaire ici ?"

Bucky haussa les sourcils.

"Un peu de respect pour tes années, sale gosse !" Steve étouffa un bref éclat de rire qui aurait un peu trop ressemblé à un sanglot. Bucky leva son gobelet vers lui, ses sourcils toujours haussés, sa tête légèrement penchée sur une épaule. "Cent ans, hein..."

Il y avait trop d'émotions contradictoires, dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, pour que Steve essaye de les décrypter. Il frappa son gobelet du sien. Hocha la tête.

La boisson était chaude, lourde, sucrée, avec un arrière goût de café, comme après réflexion. Une amertume sous-jacente, rehaussant les autres saveurs sans perdre la sienne.

 

 

"C'est quoi ce nom d'utilisateur pourri ?"

Steve battît des paupières. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux et il savourait la simple présence de Bucky dans le cocon confortable et anonyme du Starbucks.

"Sur Twitter..."

Le demi-sourire amusé aurait pu être vexant. S'il avait été en capacité de se vexer. Il haussa une épaule en souriant en réponse, malgré lui.

"C'est Nat qui a créé le compte." Ce qui était la réponse la plus définitive du monde. Mais Bucky secoua la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de ce qui devait être de la crème de lait à la vanille et au caramel vaguement aromatisée au café. S'il se fiait à l'odeur.

"Pas celui-là !" Steve garda les yeux fixés un peu trop longtemps sur la mousse blanche qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure pendant qu'il continuait à parler. "Celui-là colle. J'aurais plutôt choisi AngryChihuhua mais je suppose que c'est plus trop d'actualité..."

Steve lui lança un regard désabusé qui fit se tordre son sourire moqueur. Sa langue darda pour lécher le dessus de sa lèvre et le coeur de Steve effectua un ensemble de mouvements extrêmement compliqués au creux de sa poitrine pendant que son entrejambe répondait d'un mouvement beaucoup plus franc et beaucoup moins élaboré.

"Je te parle de l'autre. Grant ? Sérieusement ?!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Grant, hein, Buchanan ?"

Bucky haussa un sourcil. Coup bas, il l'admettait.

"Les gens ont utilisé mon second prénom depuis que mes parents ont trouvé malin de m'en affublé. Quelle est ton excuse ? Tu n'as jamais aimé ce nom en plus."

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et chercha une contenance dans le fond tiède de sa boisson.

"J'ai moins l'impression de mentir si j'utilise un nom qui est vraiment le mien." Le sourire de Bucky se fit indulgent et Steve en ressentit simultanément un sursaut d'affection nostalgique et une pointe d'agacement qui remontait tout aussi loin. "Et tu peux parler, Mary..."

Le second sourcil rejoignit le premier. Le sourire se tordit d'une façon qui n'était pas tout à fait amusée, pas tout à fait amère non plus.

"Je me suis entraîné très longtemps à dire mon nom en face d'un miroir en espérant que Bucky apparaisse... Ça me paraissait opportun."

_Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody... Steve ! Arrête ! Tu fais peur à Becca ! Même pas vrai ! C'est Bucky qui a peur pas moi !_

_Bucky ? Qui est Bucky ?_

"Steve ?"

Il cligna des yeux. Repoussa les voix dans le brouillard du passé auquel elles appartenaient.

"Désolé. Tu m'as rappelé nos jeux quand on étaient gosses. Avec Becca. Rebecca. Tu te souviens ?"

Il avait été incapable de retenir la question. Il détesta immédiatement tout l'espoir qu'elle contenait. Et le froncement de sourcils qu'elle déclencha.

"Pas vraiment. Je me souviens de scènes. De flashes. Leurs visages sont flous, parfois j'oublie leurs noms. Je n'entends pas vraiment leurs voix..."

Bucky s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage. Il se mordait la lèvre en contemplant la table droit devant lui. Steve se serait volontiers roué de coups de poing.

"Hé." Il se pencha en avant. Essaya d'accrocher le regard flou. "Le passé n'a pas d'importance."

"Il a de l'importance pour toi. Je le sais."

Il le regarda secouer doucement la tête.

_Idiot idiot idiot !_

Son regard se laissa attirer par la lumière bleutée de son écran de téléphone, éclairé par une nouvelle notification qu'il ne chercha pas à lire. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il tendit sa main droite en travers de la table, ouverte, engageante. Le geste attira l'attention de Bucky. Il pencha sa tête de côté pour le regarder. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais son regard s'était éclairci, perplexe et intrigué.

Steve sourit un peu plus largement. Un peu plus sincèrement.

"Je suis Steve Rogers. Enchanté."

La confusion était tellement visible sur le visage de Bucky qu'il dû faire un effort pour demeurer de marbre. Le regarder se redresser et ramener en arrière ses mèches dansantes d'un bref mouvement de main gantée. Il haussa un sourcil poli.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des vues sur un bel inconnu. Alors je me disais qu'on pouvait reprendre du début. Dans les formes..."

Les paupières battirent sur les yeux clairs. Puis, lentement, un sourire qui habitait les plus chers de ses souvenirs se dessina sur les lèvres pleines. La main qui se referma sur la sienne était chaude, ferme, un peu trop insistante, comme si elle comptait ne plus jamais lâcher la sienne.

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Tout le plaisir est pour moi."


End file.
